The Nine Tailed Venom
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After another mission, Naruto relaxes in his home, unaware of the presence dangers of a certain black alien substance. Will Naruto survive against this organism simply known as "VENOM". Also, let's add the other symbiote family as well. Can Naruto survive an encounter against these aliens, or will Naruto give in to the darkness. Read and find out.


**This story is one of the many challenges I have taken on. Now this story was a bit difficult to do but I managed to think of a good story with it. I have only heard of a few stories doing this type of thing, I decided to give it a try as well. This challenge is by Lucky Ryuujin. Enjoy the story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Venom.

_Chapter 1: A strange turn of events_

"After her Naruto" Sakura yelled leaping with Naruto

"I am trying as fast as I can, but she is very fast" Naruto shouted leaping with her.

Naruto and Sakura were on their latest mission chasing down a killer ninja of the grass village. She was able to fire weapons from any part of her body as Naruto and Sakura avoided the red haired ninja's kunai.

"O come on Naruto, you can do better than that" the female shouted throwing explosive senbon's at them which Naruto was avoiding.

Her name was Tokka Momosen. She was a criminal from the grass village who killed about twenty five ninja from various villages including from the Konoha. However, she stayed mostly in the Konoha due to a certain jinchuriki. Although, Naruto avoid her affections, she wouldn't give up.

"O come on, Naruto poo, stop hanging with this pink haired nobody. Hang around with a fun girl like me" Tokka smiled

Sakura growled "O will you shut up. You have something that doesn't belong to you. You red haired theft"

"O, pinky wants what I have" Tokka chuckled causing Sakura to tackle her and beat her up.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Tokka. He saw them rolling around as Naruto just stared at them.

"Honey, I will be with you in a moment. I need to teach this pink haired girl, not to mess with me" she held Sakura by her hair and laughed as she got punched in the face.

"I could use some help Naruto" Sakura looked at him

"Umm, no you got this one. I don't want to get hurt after the last cat fight you had with Ino" Naruto remembered being pulled into the cat fight she and Ino had last week about Sai.

"Ow, ow that hurts" Tokka said moaning in pain as Sakura pinned her down.

"Ummm, are you ok" Naruto asked Sakura

"AM I OK" She screamed "Come here?"

Sakura tackled Naruto and started to wail on him for not helping her. Suddenly, Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura fighting as he sighed. He sat on top of Tokka, who tried to escape

"Can't you two ever get along" Kakashi said before picking up Tokka

"Cough it up. We know you have information about Sasuke" Kakashi glared at her

"Sasuke, what's a Sasuke. Is he an emo kid with brother issues?" Tokka smiled as she chuckled

"Talk, we know you know something about Sasuke" Naruto growled sending her against the wall

"OOOOHH, Naruto. This is rather straight forward with you" She chuckled evilly "You should at least take me out to dinner first" Her laugh maniacally caused

"I will take this" Kakashi took the scroll away from Tokka.

"Hey, I need that scroll" Tokka shouted

"Well, I will take her to jail now" Kakashi looked at her

"I can take her" Sakura said

"But, wait Sakura. Didn't you want to come eat ramen with me" Naruto said before seeing her leave.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Sorry, I have to report the mission in"

Naruto saw Kakashi vanish as Naruto walked over seeing the sun was setting and walked over to the store to buy some instant ramen. He knew it wasn't as taste as the usual ramen place he goes to. Yet, Naruto just felt depressed as nothing was interesting as they use to be. He just wanted to find Sasuke to bring him home, so Sakura wouldn't cry as much. Yet, he felt weak, even if he had the nine tailed fox. Naruto wanted to be stronger.

Suddenly, a shooting star was flying towards the outer layer of the village as Naruto closed his eyes going outside to make his wish. He opened it seeing it was gone and it hit the ground outside the village.

Naruto smiled as he went inside his house as it was getting close to night time.

Unknown to Naruto, he was about to receive his wish more ways than one when the rock that crash outside the village was leaking black goo. The black goo began to growl and roared as it only said a few words.

"WE ARE VENOM" It cried out as it started to enter the village to look for a host to inhabit.

**Ok, here is the end of the chapter. What did you think? I think you can gather Venom is now in the Naruto world. I will explain along, how Venom got there and what will happen in the upcoming chapters. I will say Venom won't be alone in this story. The 'others' will come as well. I leave you with this chapter for now. I will try to make the next chapter longer, if I can. **


End file.
